Sneaking Away
Chapter 1=Sneaking Away. Cody:"Hey Hannah, mom wants to know if you can roast the Hamburgers. I dont really think you should though, cause when you do, they are BURNT!" Hannah:"Very funny, Cody." Sally:"It's okay Hannah, wanna play dolls? You could burn all the dresses!" Hannah:"Ugh! seriously, guys?" Sally:"We're just joking." Hannah:"I don't think it's funny at all." Hannah sighed and ran outside and snuck into a ship going to Arendelle, which of course, in the bottom of the ship in a box, it had her favorite fruit in it, she snuck in one of the bigger boxes. She bit into an apple, and ate it, and fell to sleep. By the time she woke up, she was in a castle, she noticed the box was opened, and she looked up and saw a little girl wearing a party hat, looking at her Kristina:"Who are you? " Hannah:"Um.. Who are you?" Kristina:"I asked first." Hannah:"Whatever." she climbed out of the box, breaking some of it. She accidently shot her powers out, burning some of the castle. Kristina gasped Kristina:"How did you do that? Is your dad a magician? Ooh! Can yo--" Hannah:"No, he is not a magician, he's a prince." she said in an annoyed voice. Kristina:"Who are you?" Hannah:"Oh.--Uhm.. I'm Hannah Of The Southern Isles" She got out of the box, breaking some of it. Hannah:"Oops.. heh." she shrugged, accidently shooting her powers out, burning some of the castle. Kristina gasped Kristina:"Really? My dad's a prince too." Kristina:"Your hair looks weird." She climbed out of the box, Hannah:"Yeah yours does too, but my dad almost killed your aunt" she grinned Kristina:"Well that's mean to tell a little girl on her birthday!" Hannah:"Too bad it's your birthday, I'm going now. she ran in the restroom" a week later.. (knocking) Chris:Hello? I need to take my shower! Hannah:Go away, I'm busy! Chris:Who are you? Hannah:Myself, Who are you? Chris:Yourself. Chris:Let me in, or I'll call the prince on you1 Hannah:My dad's a prince too, I can call him on you! Hannah:You know, he almost killed your Aunt! Hannah:He's strong! Chris:Well my dad is stronger and if he wanted to he could've! Hannah:Nah uh! He's too good of a good guy! Chris:He could be bad! Hannah:Could not! Chris:Could too! Hannah:Could not! Chris:Could too! Hannah:Why do you think he would kill your Aunt? Chris:I don't know! you're saying your dads better! Hannah:Was not! Chris:Well I'll be right back! Chris:Mom, dad, where's the key to the restroom? Anna:In my room, why do you need it? Chris:Because this dads girl almost killed your aunt and is stuck in the restroom Hannah (from distance):Not true!! He got mixed up!! Anna:Here's the key. He took it and unlocked. Chris:Aha!! So that's who you are! Um... Who are you? Hannah:Haven't we been through this? I'm myself! Chris:No we haven't. Hannah:Gah! You're so annoying. she facepalmed. Chris ran over to a box he heard munching in, and looked in. Cody(while apples were stuffed in his mouth):Hey, you look strange, kiddo. Chris:I'm older then you "kiddo", and you're hair smells like mice! Cody:"I know, mice smell so good, hey did you know my mom almost killed your uncle?" Chris:"I'm confused, the girl in the restroom said her dad almost killed my aunt and now you say your mom almost killed my uncle? Really?" Cody:Umm.... Does she know magic?? Hannah facepalmed, Hannah:"Cody? What are you doing?!" she burnt the box he was in with her powers Cody:"Uhh... Eating??" READ MORE IN CHAPTER 2 Category:Stories